Playing a lie
by the Red Omega
Summary: Darma asks Bodi to go with her to visit her family, three weeks after their debut, but she doesn't say the real reason until he can't say no after learning what she told her family about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I've written this story because I really liked the movie, I don't understand why it did so bad. Oh well. Oh, and this is a kind of crossover with a Zootopia fic I'm writing, I hope you all enjoy it.**

It has been 3 week since the debut of Bodi and his band. Because Bodi can't live at snow mountain and come back to the city, he had to stay, lucky Scattergood had ample amount of room and offered to let him stay, as long as he doesn't destroy his home again, and keeps 10% of what he gets from the gigs they play for rent, and Because he had a big heart, he offered the band the same deal. Darma hesitated at first, she said she needed to do something before she accepts. Germur was stocked at first, but then forgot what was happening, and after telling him again, he said he's good with his place. So, let's just start.

Bodi and Angus where just recording some new tunes, just to see how they sound, until. "What did I tell you about blowing up my home."

"sorry, Mr. Angus, I'm still new to this. I don't really have much control over it." He said looking at his paw, "my dad doesn't just fire, he has to do." He flailed his arms and the shuts his small ball of fire but it blown away before hitting a wall. "I just need to train a little so I don't do this, but at least it was just a window this time." He said.

"you need training, then go train outside, were done for now." He said going to sound board and hitting buttons.

"yeah, sorry again." He hears Angus muttering something.

 **Outside with the maze done and chares and glass vases.**

"ok you got this." Bodi tolled himself. He started to play his guitar, it was building up energy then the stuff started to float.

"hey Bodi!" he hears a voice making him lose his concentration and dropping everything-which brock the vases. "oops, sorry." Darma said.

"naw that's ok, they were from that cheap shop down the corner. Mice clean up!" He said walking up to the gate and hitting a few numbers opening the gate. "you need something?"

"actually, yes. You see, I have to go see my family over on the other side of the mountain, just a little farther then it is to this city, and you said you lived over at that mountain your entire life, so I thought 'why not invite Bodi to somewhere he hasn't been before', what do you say."

"sure, that sound great, I'll tell my dad, just in case he needs to find me. So, when do we leave?" Bodi said getting the chase back up. With the help of Darma.

"well, I guess when you come back from the mountain." She said, grabbing her bass guitar, "come on, lets practice."

"lets." They played.

 **After coming back.**

"so why are you packing?" asked Angus asked.

"I'm going to the other side of the mountain, just father then here with Darma to meet her family." He said, "hey Ozzie are my other clothe dry yet!" he yelled and Ozzie flew in with clean cloth. "thanks." He said.

"bloody hell, you two are dating." Angus said.

"wait, oh no. she's just inviting me so I can see other places then just this city." He said finishing packing. "oh, Ozzie bring me the phone, I need to call Darma." Ozzie zipped out.

"are you sure you two aren't dating?" he asked.

"positive, were just friends, we only meet each other only a few weeks ago, also, I think she called me crazy once behind my back." He said.

"I've had plenty of girlfriends that I thought I was crazy."

"was that before or after talked to them?"

Angus hesitated, "that's, not the point, there have been a few bands that fall apart when they date with in themselves."

"well Darma just want to show me other place that I haven't been before, this is just an opportunity." He said and Ozzie came with the phone. Bodi hit a few numbers, "hey Darma it's me I'm back, you never did say how long we'd be staying…three days, ok thanks, I'm almost ready…ok, see you in 20." He said and hanging up. "she'll be here in 20, just need to finish packing, and take a quick shower, and I'll be ready." Bodi then walked out of the room.  
"poor kid, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Angus said and looked at Ozzie, "hay now what's that look for, you honestly think I have any experience in what he's going to go though." Ozzie just kept staring at him. "well I don't, ok, there has never been a time where I dated one of me own mates. And I'd kindly like it if you stop trying to read into my life with what I say." He left in a storm to the music room, leaving Ozzie behind with the low batter warning on, again.

 **Later that day.**

Bodi was quietly sitting on the bus with Darma, closed eye, doing what his father told him when he went over to tell him where he was going, and if there was a way to use the deadly mastiff paw better. That was several hours ago, and they were close to the city. It was a quiet ride until.

"Ok so I have to tell you the real reason I asked you to come." Darma said.

"What? The real reason?"

"you see, I have two sisters, one that's the youngest, and my twin. My twin is getting married soon, and my younger one has been darting this one fox for a few years, and my patients always complain that I need to settle down soon, 'I'm not getting any younger'. so, when called last week and said they saw me, they were very proud. They also said I should have a boyfriend by now, and what to set me up. I lied and said I already found one, and when they told me who, I panicked and said you, the band leader. At first, they thought I was just saying nonsense."

"weren't you?"

"That's not the point, when I told them it was true, they want to see you, so can you pretend to be my boyfriend for the three days?" She asks.

Bodi just scratched the back of his head, "well, I'm always willing to help a friend, but I don't know, the closet I've ever had to a girlfriend was this one sheep I once hung around. So, I don't know how helpful I'll be." He said.

"Wait, you've never had a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well the only other dog was my father, a got, and sheep-some of which I did find attracted, but lost interest after a few days-so no, not really." He said.

Darma looked down at her feet, "so that means, you've…you've never gotten a kiss before."

"no." He said.

Darma then put on a series face, "ok look, if I know my family, they'll want more than just a us saying we dating, they'll want proof, and I can only think of one way of doing that." This was where she started to blush.

"Really, how?" He asked.

Before Darma had a chance to back down, she grabbed Bodi and pressed her lips on to his. Bodi was completely taken back by this, he was confused, and wanted to say something, but he didn't want it to stop. When Darma pulled away, she looks at Bodi's face, he had on a stunned and a bewildering look, "yeah sorry, I've read some story where this situation happens, and when they kiss in front of others, they look like that and blow the how thing, so I thought getting the shock over with now, so when we do it again maybe, you don't have that look." She said looking away.

Bodi finally snapped out of it, "sorry, that was just a new experience is all, but if it's to help a friend, then I'm up for it, but I don't know how convincing I'll be, but I'll try."

"Thanks, this means a lot." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Well there's chapter one, not a bad start. What do you all say. This is just a birthday gift to me, to post this for everyone to read. Hope you liked it. I don't know when this story gets updated, maybe when the movie comes out on Blu-Ray, I did miss some things.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Retrospective (ret-ro-seec-tive)**

 **Adjective**

 **Effective from a particular date in the past**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bodi and Darma finally arrived to the city, but it was later them they wanted to get there, the bus that they were on, blow a tire, and they didn't have a spare, so they had to wait for another bus. "sorry I couldn't show you around town before going to my parents." Darma said.

"don't sweat it, there's nothing we could have done. Besides, that time let us straightened out our story about 'us'."

"I guess, but this could have been a good chance for you to try and see some more new things."

"three days, is plenty of time. Were here for your family, but that doesn't mean we you can't show me a few things before meeting then and saying we lost track of time."

Darma smiled at that. "yeah, let's do it."

"Great." Bodi grabbed her paw without thinking, bringing Derma's hart rate up. "then let's go." He said running ware ever his paws would tack him.

"Bodi!" she yelled. "do you have any idea where you're going?"

"nope, that's half the fun." He said.

 **Half an hour later**

Bodi and Darma where walking and eating some noodles. "and then what?" Bodi said slurping.

"well." She swallows, "she got suspended for two weeks, but when they found out how it really was, they apologized and she didn't have to do any of the homework she missed. Lucky for her, they found out at the end of the two weeks."

"so it was pretty much just a vacation for her." He with his mouth full.

"yeah, pretty much. Now it's your turn." She said.

"hum?" he said mid bit.

"a story from you time in your village." She said.

"hummmm." He thought. "I could tell you about how I discovered music a few weeks before I meet you." Darma just looked at him. "or maybe the time I tried to make my own clothe and I became the butt of everyone jokes for the next month."

"that one." She said pointing with her chopsticks.

"Well." He said then slurped some noodles. "it not uncommon for kids in the village to make their own clothe. We always have an abundant of wool every year, there just gave it to me, I could use their loom and dyes, but I had to string my own yarn, and let me tell you, it was not easy. three days go by until I made good enough yarn to make the for clothe, and then the hard part came."

"making the yarn wasn't the hard part?" she said.

"nope. Compared to using the loom, it was a cake wake. Apparently, there's a technique to string yarn, but anyways. While I was making the clothe, there would always be a hole some ware in it that everyone could see, I had to undo it several times. But three days later I made a set of cloth." He said it with pride.

"where dose the part where you became a joke?"

"well, when I finished making my clothes, it was just in time for a festival. Because it was my first time making cloth, I didn't know you were suppost to tie it off, so I had a loss sting, and it cot on something and undoing my cloth, and you can probably guess where it's leading to.

"no."

"yep, when it finished with my shirt then it somehow started with my paints, and I somehow wound up in the middle of village where it was most populated at the time when someone pointed it out." Bodi's face became red. "and I only had it from my left ankle, up to the nee, so yeah, they may forget a lot of things, but they didn't forget that for a long time." He said finishing his box.

"wow." She said.

"yeah, and from then on, I just get my clothes from someone who knows what they're doing." He said, he stretched out his paw for her box, because there was a trashcan coming up on his side.

"what about you hat?" she said, she also gave him her box after picking at the last piece of food.

"no, these are special to me." He said patting his hat.

"why?"

"they were made by my mother." He said slowly bring his paw across his hat, which brought a sad smile to his face.

"Mother?"

"it a long story, I'll tell you some other time." He then placed the boxes in the trash and started walking backwards. "so anyways, were to ne…" he accidentally walked into someone how was walking around the corner. "sorry about that." He said looking at the animal he bumped into. It was a black fox how had a giant stain on his open jacket and shirt.

"oh, you're going to be." He said and through his fist at Bodi. Luckily for Bodi he when for a left jab, so without thinking Bodi brought his right paw and redirect it to the left where the wall they were walking a long, and where the fox hit it hard. "AAAHHHH! Oh, now you're in for it." He was about to through another punch.

"Richened stop!" Darma said.

"why don't you mak…wait don't I know you from somewhere." He said.

"yes, you tried hitting on me in high school, and thought I would say yes to going to the prom with you." She said.

"oh wow, Darma, it been a while, let me just teach this guy a lesson and then we can."

"you will not. Come on Bodi were leaving." She said sounding mad. She grabbed his paws and walking away angrily.

"um, yeah lets." He said, looking back at the fox and how looked shocked. He then looks back at Darma. "are you mad."

"I just hate when he thinks, I'll just go out with him, this is one of the other rezone I said you were my boyfriend." She said. "I know he was still here, and I know he would leave me alone, but I thought he might have at lest lost his temper. how did you dodge that punch so quickly?"

"that was all instinct, I didn't know it happened until it was all over. But if you think that something, you should have seen what happened a few days before we meet." He laughed.

"oh, do you mind sharing that story too?" she asked.

Bodi smiled, "a story for a story." He said.

Darma smiled, "ok then, let's see. There is this one time I tried out to be an actress in, back in my high school experiments." And they kept on walking.

 **I really didn't think that many people would actually find this, but I'm happy the ones that did like it. Hope all that waiting was worth it. Next time, were going to meet Darma's Family.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Steadfast**

 **Adjective**

 **Very devoted or loyal to a person, belief, or cause.**

 **That's it for now, until next time. Red Omega out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

While Bodi and Darma where walking down a middle-class neighborhood, "and right up there is where were going to be staying. And before we meet them, um do you know any fox stereotype?"

"hum?" Bodi said thinking. "nope nothing, the day we meet was the first day I ever saw a fox." He said, "most of my life I only really knew about sheep, yak, dogs, and wolfs. Nothing about foxes." He said.

"ok, then don't be offended if they think your jugging them, we always get jugged by everyone." She said.

"what do you mean by that?"

"were labeled as snacks, liars, untrustworthy, and cowards. So, if they ask what you think of them, it's just them seeing who you really are." She explained.

"ok. So just how many of your relatives are going to be there?"

"um, let's see." She brought up her paws. "well, there's my father, mother, and sisters." He lifted on paw digit, "then there are aunts and uncles with my cozens, maybe around three around of them I think... And then there's my Graunty Skye." She said.

"Graunty?" he asked.

"oh sorry, Grant aunt Skye. It was kind of her idea." She said.

"oh, but what about you grandmother or grandfather."

"well, my grandfather hats my dad, but my grandmother she passed a while ago. Her sister, Skye, doesn't really care. As for my other ones, there too far to come on such short notice." She explained.

"to bad, and I'm sorry, about your grandmother."

"no. don't sweat it." She said.

"she right, it happened a while ago, we've all moved on." Said a voice Bodi didn't know.

"Nick!" Darma said. "what are you doing here, and not at the house?"

"sorry my Rockstar Drama, but I got bored. If I'm not in the streets, then I have no clue what to do." He said giving Darma a huge. Bodi looked at the fox, he looked to be around their age. He had on was green tee, and some tan pants. (Bodi doesn't know fashion and what not.) "oh, and is this your famous boyfriend the family keeps talking about." He said.

"oh right, hi there, my name is Bodi. And yes, that's me, Darma's Boyfriends." That was the first time Bodi said that, he knows that it was their cover story, but I felt really weird on his tongue, but I didn't feel all that out of place for some reason.

"so then, strings actually found herself someone like her." He said.

"Strings?"

"he has a thing for giving other nick names. And because I like playing my bass, and it has strings, he calls me string."

"will he be doing that to me?"

"who knows, its Nick. Just don't hang out with him too much, you might pick up something."

"oh, Darma, my sweet bass playing cozen, how could you say such a thing." He played hurt.

"oh, pip down, you and I both know, your feeling can get hurt so easily, what is it you always say again. 'never let them see they get to you.' Ring any bells." She said.

"you know me all too well." He laughed. "well Bodi, like Darma said, I'm Nick Wilde. You ever need anything while your here, you just ask me."

"and let me guess, you'll want a favor in return." Bodi then felt Nick wrap his arm around him.

"I like you." He laughed. He then looked around them. "um, where are your guys luggage?"

Bodi and Darma looked at each other, then dropped their heads in shame. "tell the family we'll be back later." Said Darma.

"yeah, no." Nick said grabbing both of them by the shoulders. "it's later, get it in the morning. Besides, you could just borrow you sisters clothe." He said.

"but what about me?" he asked.

"hum?" Nick looked him up and down, then suit next to him. "me clothe might fit you. Just don't get them wet."

"um sure." He said.

"well, I guess it's time for you to meet the rest of the family, come Bodi." Bodi then felt Darma's paw slid into his. He felt his heart race for a second.

"sure, as long as your there, I'll be fine." He said smiling at her.

"well then." Nick got right behind them and started pushing.

 **When they got to the house.**

"ok, so I'll go on ahead, and get everyone warned up, just get ready." Nick said and walk in.

"he seems nice." Bodi started.

"yeah, if more animals treated us foxes better, he could have been better." She said.

"what do you mean?" he said.

"back when he was nine, he tried out to be a junior ranger scout, but because he was the only predator, they didn't like him, it also didn't help he was a fox." She said. "the next time I saw him after that, he was different. My aunt tolled what happened. He was never the same, this is just his smiling mask he always wears." They were interrupted by knocking. "well time to see everyone." She said grabbing the door. When she opened it Bodi saw three other foxes, not including Nick. "hi everybody."

"Darma!" they all yelled and walked up to her and gave her hugs. "it been a while, I missed." Said a fox that looked just like Darma, except she had on a shirt with colorful brisk in different shapes.

"we saw each other like two months ago, you came by looking for apartments. plus, if you really do miss me, then all you have to do is look in a mirror." They laughed at that.

"don't mind her, she just trying to find a distraction." Said the other fox that looked like Darma but was younger.

"distraction? From what."

"let's just say, I consummated my wedding night a little early." She said playing with her paws.

"Karma." Darma said shaking her head. "do you know." Karma shuck her head. "well go shopping tomorrow, me and Bodi have to get our luggage from the bus station."

"thanks, Darma." She said.

"twins." She said placing her paw in the air.

"twins." she high pawed her.

"so, nothing for me them?" said the sister.

"sorry Larma. Not today." She said.

'I think I got their parents naming methods.' Bodi said, he them looked around, and he couldn't find the thread fox, he saw when the door open, he them was about to walk in to stand next to Darma, he looked down and saw the last fox he was really small fox, maybe around ten, "um hi there who might you be?"

"the names Gideon, and I find you quite odd." He said.

"don't mind him all too much. Little Gid here is in trouble from what he did back in Bunnyburrow." Nick said.

"oh no, Gideon, what did you do." Asked Darma.

"nothing, just put a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny in her place." He said grumpily.

"he scratched her, leaving three claw marks on her face." Said a new fox walking in, the mother of Gideon he guessed. "we had to apologies to the family. And he's suspended from school for at least a month."

"Gideon, how are foxes supposed to get a better name for ourselves when you do things like that?" Darma asked.

"like it matters, no ones going to treat us different even if we were nice. It didn't help Nick."

"GIDEON!" the mother yelled.

"no, no. it ok, I get why he did it." Nick said.

"oh really?" Gideon said not believing.

"yes." He said and crouched down so he could place a paw on his shoulder. "you said you're the only foxes there. So that means he's surrounded by nothing but little pry everywhere, and he's getting older, but he doesn't know better, he probably really like her, but he just couldn't express it." Nick said.

"What!" Gideon started to blush.

"I mean, 'we pick on the ones we love.' I'm sure it was his way of saying he liked here." He said.

"what, no its n…"

"oh, then that would explains why the teachers say he delicately seeks her out." Said his mother.

"aww, that's so cute, he found his first crush." Karma said.

"no, it because."

"I bet he has written poetry about her." Nick teased

"no, I, AAAHHHH!" he ran out of the room.

"good, now we can have a normal conversation." Said Nick. And just like that a few other adult foxes walked in. "oh good, everyone here."

"Darma." Said two of the adults, her mother and father.

"of Darma me sweet girl, how are you." Said the mother.

"fine, like always." She hugged her mother.

"finally decided to give up rock and roll?" the father asked, but with more of jock behind it.

"yeah, and do what, teach." She said hugging her father.

"so, is this the dog your dating?" Bodi looked behind him to see a white fox standing there, he didn't even hear her coming.

"um, yeah, that's me. Names Bodi." He said sticking out his paw.

"nice to meet you, I'm Skye, the great aunt." She said shaking his paw. "watch what you do with Darma, I may be old, but I still knew how to cripple mammals." She whispered so only he could hear it.

"right." He said.

 **Yeah, this is another chapter, for Darma's family, I wanted all the sisters with 'arma' in their names, but forgot what the younger sister was sapost be, so I choose Larma for right now until I can remember, or if anyone knows an 'arma' name. next time I will be doing a Zootopia chapter.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Hebetude (heb-e-tude)**

 **Noun**

 **Lethargy, dullness**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you're here and don't know anything about Rock Dog, spoiler alert! A rough summer of the movie. You have been warned.**

Everyone was sitting on the couch, Darma was seated next to Bodi, who was right next to Karma.

"so." Started Skye. "tell us about yourself."

"oh sure, um let's see. For the last 18 years I lived at the peak of snow mountain." He started.

"what?" Gideon's Mom said, and everyone looked out the window to the mountain he said.

"that would explain the wool sweater." said Nick.

"yeah, anyways, there I couldn't do much considering I was the next in line to take the post and defend my village."

"defend your village? From what?" asked Gideon's Father.

"and with what, no offense, but you don't look like you could do much." Nick said.

"Nick!" Darma sternly said.

"no, it true." Bodi said he got up and walked to the fire place. "I was supposed to defend my village, because it was full of sheep, and I was going to have to protect them from wolf that wanted to eat them. And my family would defend them use this technique that was passed down the generation. This technique is known as the deadly mastiff fist." He then moved his paws around in the air and channels it out his fist to the fire place, but like always, it was a pilot light flam, when it hit the wood, it caught fire, but then blow out. "and even with that, my father wanted me to take the post."

"but what about what you did a little while ago?" Darma asked.

"what happened? Asked Karma.

"we ran into Richened." Darma said, and Karmas face matched how Darma felt. "exactly."

"well with." Bodi felt hate filled eyes from the twins. "him." He said, and then felt the hate go away. "it's nothing to big, but without the technique, I couldn't stop more five wolves at best. Lucky after we stopped them, they seem friendly, and now they won't try and attack the village."

"what do you mean by 'we'." Asked Larma.

"well, it was mostly with the help of Mr. Scattergood, did we stop them." Bodi said and was about to grab his case with his guitar in it, but remembered. "right, no guitar right now." He said. "but anyways before all that, I never wanted to be a guard, I wanted to be something else, one day a box fell from an airplane-as I was told-and in that box, was a radio-as I was told as well-and just happen to be able to pick up an interview with Angus and fell in love with his music, so I had to brake some of my villages rules to fallow my new dream. And that dream in danged my village, because my dad wanted to scar me out of it, and because of it the village was almost burned down, but after that, my dad gave my dream a chance, and let me go to the city to try and find my dream, or come back and forget all about it. But we all know how that when, considering I'm here." He laughed.

"wow, that sounded complicated." Said Nick.

"was that how you met Darma?" asked Darma's mom.

"well, yeah, I met Darma not an hour after stepping out on my bus. And I haven't regretted ever since." He said smiled at Dharma.

"and what about you Darma? What did you think when you met him?" asked her dad.

"well." She started to blush, "when I saw him, I thought he was a homeless and delusional mutt that was trying to do something he was no good in." Body looked hurt.

"I take it you knew nothing about that?" asked Nick.

"well I hate to admit I was wrong. But you had to see it from my prospective, he said he was looking for a band that needed a guitar, and all he had was some wired box, with a neck and wool strings. So, after him and Trey had a shred off, which it where I found out I was wrong, so I went to talk with him, which was the time he was going on about wanting to be like Angus, and thought he was delusional. And that was the time Trey told him angus would teach him, I thought the next time I saw him he would be crushed. But then the next day, he said he was hanging with Angus Scattergood, I thought it was just a ruse, I mean, Angus Scattergood ha done nothing with anyone. So yeah, when he said that, I thought he was trying to get me and Germur to like him, but turn out it was true. He then said he wrought a song with him, but Angus toke all the credit, and that was when he looked so crushed, me and Germur tried to help him, but nothing, then we met Angus, helped Bodi and now were here."

"hum?" said Skye scratching her chin. "I've heard stranger." She said getting and hugging Darma, "either way, it great to see you. I think it's time for us to go to sleep?" she said looked out.

"yeah I think it is. Come on everyone, we have a big day tomorrow." Said Darma's mother. "and don't worry, we have a room set up for you and Darma." She said.

"um." Bodi said kind of hesitated, "I appreciate the gesture, but, um? You see, um?" he said looking at Darma for help.

"we kind of don't feel comfortable just yet to, um, sleep together." She said blushing.

"oh, well then?" Darma's father said thinking.

"sister sleepover?" Larma said, "could be our last time."

"yeah, lets. We use to have so much fun when we were younger." Said Karma.

"sure, lets. Good night everyone." Darma then walked over to Bodi, "good night." She said and kissed his check.

Bodi know they had to keep up the act, but the same felling he felt on the bus came back if only for a second. "yeah, goodnight." He smiled at her as she disappeared.

"echum." Skye cleared her throat. "if you don't want the room." She started.

"oh! If Nick and Gideon's parents want to use."

"were cousins." Nick corrected.

"sorry, but if they want it, it all theirs, if they need it, I can, um?" he looked around, "I'll take the couch." He said.

"well, ok then, if you insist." Said Gideon's mother, then motions for her husband to follow.

"I'll get the blanket and pillows." Said Skye walking off, leaving Nick and Darma's parents.

"you know." Nick started. "if you answered that the other way, you might have been in trouble." Bodi looked confused.

"he's right." Started the father. "we would have allowed it, but we would have thought you were like any other male, just one thing on the mind."

"but because of wait you did, we can see you're a kind and gentlemale". But were still going to keep a close on you." Darma's mother said, "come on, it is getting late." She said and walked away, "goodnight."

"well, I guess I'm bunking with Gid, I'll see you in the morning." He said about to walk away.

"oh, hey wait." Nick stopped and turned around. "um? If there was only two. Parents, and neither of them was your, where are your?" he asked.

"my dad, who cares, left before I was born. My mom, she got sick but didn't want to miss it, but because she's sick she couldn't come, so she sent me here with my aunt and uncle. Anything else?" he said crossing his arms.

"not that I can think of, no." he said.

"well like before, see you in the morning." He said and walked away.

"well here's you blank…where did everyone go?" she said and seeing everyone was gone.

"they all when to sleep. Thank you." He said getting the blanket and pillow.

"well then ok. And just remember." She said about to warned him.

"'hurt Darma, and you will hurt me two.' trust me, you'll never have to worry about that." He said.

"good. Well, I guess this is good night."

"yeah good night." He said. With that Skye walked away. When Bodi know he was alone, he then takes off his shirt and then set up his temporary bed. "big day indeed." He said then drifted off to sleep.

 **and with that, another chapter over and done with, and before anyone says anything, next chapter will explain some obvious questions. But I don't know how to feel about this chapter, here's hoping next ones better.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Fruition (fru-ition)**

 **Noun**

 **The state of being real or complete**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

"so, Darma. What made you want to go dog?" asked Karma.

"I didn't go dog." Darma said, she then started to blush. "Its just that, every fox or other species I know are jerks, I can count of one paw all the guys that aren't jerks, or I may have had a crush on. but when I meet Bodi, I know he was different from everyone. When we meet, he didn't want to meet Angus so he could be famer and get his pick of any girl he wanted. No, he wanted to meet him so he could learn how to become a better rocker. I think maybe that's why I chose him. Because he's not selfish." She said playing with a loose sting on her pajamas.

"you really do like him?" said Larma.

"what?" Darma said.

"well when you said you were dating your band leader, we thought you just convince him to pretend, but I guess we were wrong." Said Karma.

"hum." she huffed with a frown on her face. "thanks for thinking so highly of me." She said,

"oh, come on, were just teasing." Karma said.

"your teasing, I'm get information." Said Larma. "buy the way, who was Tray?"

Darma just fell onto her bed, "a snow leopard, old band leader, that is one thing I know I'm thankful for since knowing Bodi. Where he is now, either flipping paddies, or a janitor. Don't really care." She said.

"so, how did he ask you out?" asked Larma.

"um, well, he didn't…ask me out. It was me." She said blushing.

"what? But…" started Karma.

"yeah, yeah, I know. But Bodi, like he said, grow up on a mountain surrounded by sheep, plus he was." Darma paused, trying to think of a lie. "getting attention, and I didn't want to lose him in case he found someone else and forgot about me." She said blushing because it was half a lie.

"wow, you like him more than I thought." Said Larma.

"if you feel that why about him, why don't we shar the wedding date." that surprised Darma, "I mean, we've shared a birth day all our life's, we've shared our looks, so why not a wedding day." Karma said.

"that would be something, but me and Bodi just got together, nothing on the level of getting married." She said Blushing.

"you say that now, but I bet by the end of your visit, you might be 'playing' another tune." Karma said laughing, "you see what I did there? I said playing when it's supposed to be singing." She continued to laugh.

"yeah, we saw." Said Larma.

"so, what do you girls want to do for the time being?" Darma asked.

"hum." The Arma sisters said.

"oh!" said Karma, "the twin packed."

"aw, not the twin pack." Said Darma.

"what's the twin pack?" asked Larma.

"it's something we did when we want to switch places so if we didn't want to do anything the other could do it instead, but the last time we did that was the for our math test sophomore year." Explained Darma.

"I just want to see if he can tell us apart, nothing to dramatic. And only for a minute." Larma said.

"he's going to know." Said Darma.

"will see." Karma said.

The next morning.

"time for the fun." Karma said. She quietly walked up to the shirtless Bodi, but couldn't tell. She cleared her throat. "hey Bodi time to wake up." She said in a perfect Darma impersonation.

"Hum?" He said waking up, "Darma?" Right before waking him up, Darma and Karma switched clothe. Bodi proper himself with one arm and rubbed his eyes with the other, "What's up."

"Nothing much, just wanted to wake you up."

"Did something happen to voice? You sound different." he finished rubbing his eyes and look, "oh Karma, it you good morning." He said yawning.

"What? No, it's me Darma, don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, Karma. Don't think I can't tell my own girlfriend apart from her twin sister." That was the first time he every used that word, and it didn't feel at all weird to him.

"What, no." She said cracking her façade.

"I told you he would be able to tell us apart." Darma finally walking into the living room. Karma huffed and got away from Bodi, this gave him enough space to sit-up, and his blanket slipped off sowing his chest.

"Hello." Larma said like someone is surprised to see something unexpected.

"Bodi." Darma quietly whispered scolded. Covering her sisters' eyes.

"hum." He thought as to why she would do that, then he remembered that not everywhere is like his village, "oh sorry, I was just really worm last night." He said picking up his shirt and putting it on.

"just don't make it a habit." Darma said.

"or do." Started Karma.

"we don't mind." Finished Larma.

Darma had a stern face. "you're getting married." She pointed to Karma, "and you have a boyfriend, so leave mine alone." Darma blushed some littles saying that.

They were about to say something, but, "so, what is there for breakfast?" Bodi said scratching his ear.

"um? The girls all said thinking, "I think were the only once up right now."

"well then, do you girls want me to make you anything." Bodi said getting up and stretching a little.

"what?" they said.

"I always make briefest, it's something I do every day. I even do it over at Mr. Scattergood. even if Ozzy sulks because I do it." He said walking to a hallway until he walking into some one. "oh sorry."

"no, it quite alright, it's still early, you must still be waking up." Skye said. I was just about to make breakfast for everyone." She said walking to the kitchen.

"that's actually where I was going. I was going to make breakfast for everyone." He said following Skye.

"oh, I would love some help, if you wouldn't mind." She said.

"he might have to wait a while." Nick said popping out of no ware, "I just bright him a change a cloth." He said holding out a change of cloth. "I looked throw everything in my clothes to find something that match your unique look."

"oh right, thanks." He said

"don't menschen it." He said staring to walk away, "and I like my blueberry pancake extra fluffy."

"you mind starting without me, I won't be too long." He said.

"sure, bathroom door to the left that way." Skye said.

"thank you." He said and walked to the bathroom.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. So, I guessing a lot of you know the FCC voted of the elimination of net neutrality, and that bummed me out, but then I heard that what they did was illegal and that there's still hope. They won the fight, but we can still win the war. spread the word help us save the net! If you want to fell inspired to fight then look up The Fearless Four-Song of Freedom. Also, I don't know if I can do a Christmas fic this year, but I know I can do a new year's one.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Abubble (abub-ble)**

 **Adjective**

 **Being in the process of bubbling : being in a state of agitated activity or motion : astir**

 **That's it for today, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I'm a day late with this, I was sick for the last few days and I passed out before I could post this. Hope you like it.**

"hum?" Bodi said looking at himself in the mirror, he was in a plan blue tee shirt with black trim on the edges. And because it was Nick he was wearing tan pants, "this is so thin." He grabbed the fabric, "it feels…different, but a good different."

*knock knock knock* anyone in there?" Bodi heard Darma's dad voce.

"sorry sir, just changing in here." He said. He then opened the door. "all your sir, oh where can I put all this." He said holding his old clothe.

"laundry room it to the right of the kitchen." He said, "oh and Bodi." Darma's dad placed a paw on his shoulder, "if you find me at any point being a little hard on, please note it only because I love my daughters and want then to see them with someone who will love then and treat them right."

"don't worry sir, Skye already gave me that talk. And you don't have to worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting Darma in any way." Bodi said and walked away.

 **In the kitchen.**

"are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" asked Darma.

"oh no, that nice young male of yours has already volunteered, and I want to see what he has to offer you." Skye said. "you know Darma, you're not the first one in this family to want to date someone outside their species." Skye said.

"really who else." She said, Darma didn't get an answer and put 2 and 2 together. "no." she said putting her paw over her mouth. Skye just smiled,

"that's a story for another time. Someone coming this way." She said. And that when Bodi walking in.

"dose this look good on me?" Bodi said thinking it was only Skye. Only really looking at his shirt.

"seeing as it barely lets you still wear your cap, I say it looks good on you." Darma said.

"oh, I didn't see you there." He said.

"umh." She said. "well I'll leave you two to make breakfast, oh and I like my pancake extra fluffy, like my tail." She said and while walking by Bodi she was able to whip her tail in his face.

"she likes you." Skye said when Darma left the kitchen.

Bodi just blushed, "so what are we making?" he said.

"well it seems like they want pancakes. So, let give it to them."

"I'll start the batter." Bodi said.

"I'll preheat the stove, and get the blue berry." Skye said.

 **Half an hour later.**

"ok everyone breakfast is ready." Skye said waling into the Livingroom that connected throw a door way.

"finally, thanks for making breakfast Graunty." Gideon said.

"sorry little one, but I can't take all the credit." She said, when Gideon walking into the kitchen and saw Bodi poring some orange juice into a cup.

"oh, good morning Gideon, you having a good morning?" He asked.

"it was." He said. And toke a site.

Bodi could tell Gideon was sending him hateful vides. "did I do something to make you hate me."

"all your doing is dating a fox because you know that when something happens to you, you're going to throw her under the bus, and walk away like nothing happened." He said. "all because you know that Fox's will always get blamed even if there is nothing a fox did, but you probably don't even care about her."

"I'm guessing this is because the bunny thing yesterday." Bodi said, "is there a problem with liking someone outside your own species?"

"no one trust or care for a fox."

"well I do. That's why I'm with Darma, it's because I care and trust her."

"but how?"

"well she's never given a reason not to trust her. Unlike you, it seems you want others to not trust you." Gideon didn't say anything. "just try and be nice to others, you'll see that being nice might let others want to be around you."

Skye saw outside the door and stopped the rest of the family from going in until they were done talking. "sorry I'm I interrupting something." She said walking with the rest of the family.

"no, we were just waiting for you and everyone else." Bodi said.

"well then, lets dig in." Gideon's father said.

 **Half an hour later.**

"wow, that was good." Said Karma.

"well compared to everyone else, it was like you eating for two." Nick said.

"hey it was just that good, although I think the orange juice want bad recently, thankyou never the less Graunty, and Bodi," she said.

"my pleaser/anytime." They said at the same time.

"so, what's the plane for today." Asked Darma's mother.

"well me and Bodi have to go back to the buss depo and hope they have are luge we left behind." Darma said.

"I'm going to call Dereck and see when he'll get here." And with that Karma left.

"I might go and see what Justen is up to. But for now, I'm just going to study some more." Larma said.

"I guess I'll be going out again and doing anything to kill time. Maybe hit that arcade a few blocks from that theater." Nick said.

"oh, can I come?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know, aren't you grounded for giving that love scratch to the bunny?" Nick smirked.

"it wasn't a love anything."

"and normally I would keep him grounded, but he does need to get out a little, so if you would please take him with you if you do go?" Asked Gegion's mother.

"sure, but after a meal like this, I'm going to need a nap." Nick said.

"Gerry, Linda? You have anything you want to do?" Asked Skye.

"well there is this one book I want finish reading." Said Linda.

"and there's a tool set I need before we head back to the try-burros." Said Gerry.

"Gregory, Trish?"

"we just have to finish thee weeding planning Karma told us to set up last minute." Trish said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"all we have to make sure the cake is ready, pick up flowers, and confirm with the caterer. So, we have a busy day.

"great, then get going, I need a nap myself." Skye said.

"ok then, come on Bodi, we have a way to walk, bye guys." Darma said.

"right behind you." He said and walked right out the door.

 **I have nothing to say, just remember I'm also doing a Zootopia fic alongside this one, and that because there in the same universe.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Officinal (of-fi-ci-nal)**

 **Adjective**

 **tending or used to cure disease or relieve pain : Medicinal**

 **That's it from me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bodi and Darma were walking to the bus depo. "sorry again for Karmas action, I told her you wouldn't fall for it." Darma said.

"its fine, it was funny seeing her try and convince me even when I figured her out." Bodi laughed. "it's nice seeing your family care for you just because of me." He said.

"there not treating you badly are they." She asked.

"no, your great aunt Skye just threatened me in case I hurt you, and your dad just wants me to know that if he's hard in me, it only because he loves you. And I understand, he's just looking out for you. Even if were not really dating." He said. He then just had a thought. "what are you going to tell them when this is all over?"

"oh um." She said and started to blush, "well, I don't really have to come over and they probably won't try and get in contact with you, so I was just going to portended were still dating, until the time when I don't have to." She said.

"but what if they come for a visit, and I'm, just imagen, dating something else at the time, what do you say then." Bodi said not knowing the proper word to use. And feeling like he was disgusted for even saying that.

"I don't think that will be a problem, I'll um, I'll think of something if that dose happen." She said, not liking the idea for many reasons. "anyways, let's not think about that right now, and just focus on getting our stuff from the bus." She said.

"right. Let's get back to talking about yesterday, I think you left off at the ballerina residual or something?" he said.

"oh, right, and it was part of my tryout, and that's where I gave up on being an actress. They wanted me to dress up in a pink tutu. And do not do tutus." She said, "later that week I saw a poster of a band and that's lead me all the way to right now, with me having to go back to the buses to get my bass guitar." She said.

"hum, that dose sound weird, and even though I don't know what Romeo and Juliet is, it sounds like a lot of work." He said.

"there's not even a seen in it where I would need a tutu and dance with it." She said. "Anyways, your turn, what was this about dodging fireworks?"

"well this was still around the time I discover I wanted to be in a band, my dad tried to scar me straight and leave my dream to die and be a guide of the village, where I kind of just panicked and ran to alert everyone, which lead to several things catching fire until where we have the fireworks for festivals are kept. And it wasn't one that zips by, then wait a little for the next, it was one right after another. It was ugly, I barely escaped without catching fire myself. And I was pretty much covered in wool that catches fire easily." He said. "and right after that my dad gave me a ticket to go to the city, but if I didn't find my dream, I would have to give up everything and devote myself to being a guard. The next day, I meet you and everyone else, and that how with were having to go back to the buses to get my guitar" he said using her word right back at her. Witch just got a shoved from her, "hehehe."

"anyways, were finally here." She said seeing the depo just a block away from them. "lets just hope they have our bags, and they didn't get picked up by someone else, or sent back home." She said.

"I'm sure they have it." He said smiling as he said it. "then again, will never know unless we check." he said.

"yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "but if there not there, you owe me a new bass."

"yeah, I know, it was my fault." He said. Stopping near the entreats of what he thinks is the main building.

"well, let's see." She said passing throw the electronic doors, "you coming?" she asked. Walking in and going up to a window.

"oh right." He said walking in after her.

"hello, how can I help you?" asked a tigress.

"yes hello, me and my friend here were on a bus yesterday, we forgot our luggage on the bus. Would you happen to know if our luggage is here? They were four of them, two cases, one red, the other greenish blue, and two guitar cases." Darma said sounding a lot differently to what Bodi is used to.

"let me see." Said the lioness looking at some papers on her desk, "just a moment." She said getting up and walking in the back. A few minutes later. "are these the ones you were looking for."

"hum?" said Bodi opening the red one, "yep, this is my stuff." He said.

"let's see." Darma said, "yep this is mine." She said, "thank you for helping us out."

"your quiet welcome, and just some friendly advice, always have a bag tag so when someone find then, they might know where to send it and who's it is." She said.

"well thank you, we'll take that advise." Darma said picking up her stuff and walking out.

"hey wait for me!" Bodi said grabbing his stuff and quickly going after her.

"what a cute couple." The lioness said.

 **Outside.**

"so, we got our stuff back, what do you want to do now?" asked Darma, talking like always.

"why did you sound so different talking to her, then you do now?" he asked.

"oh, that's just how things are. When you talk to someone you don't know, but you need their help, you just have to show a little professionalism when talking to them. I bet she talk differently with her friends and family." Darma explained.

"oh, so put on an act like your someone else?" he said trying to understand.

"close, but no. More like, be you but friendlier, and at the same time try be distant with them." She didn't know how to simplify it to him.

"ok, I think I get it. *cough, cough* hello there, my name is Bodi and I would like to be your friend. The weather sure looks nice." He said almost sound different but not really. "how was that?" he asked.

"not…um…bad, especially for your first try, how about you Nick for pointers, he's a better judge then me." She said with a somewhat smile.

"ok then." Bodi then saw someone running in their direction. "Oh hey, it Larma." He said waving in her deration.

"hum?" Darma said seeing her sister running right at them. "hey what's wrong?" she asked when she got to them. Of course, she was huffing and puffing when she stopped, and claps on a bench.

"Karma locked herself in the room, she crying and she let us in." she said in-between breath.

"what!" she said looked over at Bodi. He nodded, she passed him her stuff and started running back home without them.

"where's she going?" said Larma getting her breathing back to normal.

"to comfort Karma, you and I can't do much, so she went ahead of us." He then, "of course we can't be to behind, come on." He said holding out his paw for her, "I know you can't run that much, but let's see just how long you can keep last." He said.

Larma grabbed his paw, "if its for my family, I can last as long as it takes." She said with determination.

"then let's go." He said getting a head start on their way back to the house.

"just try and keep up." She said catching up and then passing him.

 **Hey everybody, what do you think, I wasn't feeling it at first, but I liked how it turned out. my classes are start up again next week, and this time it might be impossible for me to make new chapters for a long time, I will try and post something with in the sixteen weeks of classes, just not that many.**

 **Work of the day.**

 **Featly (feat-ly)**

 **Adverb**

 **In a graceful manner: nimbly**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AAAAAHHH! Has it really been that long since I updated this. Man, this semester really has been heard on me, but what can I do.**

Darma came rushing throw the door startling everyone. "where's Karma?" she said, while catching her breath. They all pointed to the door she slept in last night. Darma slowly walked to the door and before knocked on the door she could hear Karma crying. "hey Karma its me, can you let me in." everyone that was looking at Darma, they heard the door unlock and then Darma intently disappeared into the room.

"Darma!" she yelled cry and buried her face into her chest. "it's terrible!"

"what wrong?" she said in a calm voice to help her calm down a bit.

"Der…Der…Dereck." she tried to say.

"Dereck what? You can tell me." She said petting her head.

"Dereck's plain…was…was…grounded!" she sobbed louder, "and he won't get here in time for the wedding!" she yelled even louder.

"oh." Darma said knowing how this could affect someone.

"he says if he's lucky, he'll be here next week!" she said then just started crying.

"there, there. let it all out." She said stoking her head.

 **Half an hour later.**

"I told you to slow down." Everyone in the living room waiting for Darma and Karma, heard Larma say.

"the sidewalk wasn't wet when me and Darma left earlier." The door opened and in came Bodi with a limp and the bags, while leaning on Larma.

"just take a set, I'll get the ice pack." Said Larma, guiding him to the couch. "sorry were late, Bodi need a breather a few times because he was caring to much." She then let him put down all his stuff, and sit on the couch.

"so, did you guys find out what's wrong with Karma." Asked Bodi.

"no." said Darma's mother, "were still waiting. But were still hearing some sobbing going on in there."

"well I hope it's nothing to stressful, that's not go in a pregnancy." He said getting the hole room quiet.

"excuse me." Said the father. "did you say, pregnant?"

"yeah, why?" he said clueless as to why that would be a surprise.

"our daughter is not pregnant." The mother said, sounding angry at him for say it.

"really, because all the symptoms are there; incrusted appetite, pallet changing, and mood swing. Or is that normal in a fox? All I have to go on it what I saw when living with sheep that have no bounders when it come what they do." He said. Looking around the room, seeing everyone look between themselves. As if talking with their minds, seeing what Karma was like the last few days.

"are you sure in all of this?" asked Skye.

"well, during breakfast, she said the orange juice tasted weird, even though it was just fine. Nick said she saw eating more then usual. And right before Nick said that, she looked happy, then angry, like she wanted to hurt him, and then she was extremely happy, when she said she was going to talk with Derailed." Bodi said.

"it's Der…Der…Dereck! Ahhhh!" said Karma crying, with Darma by her side.

"BODI!" Darma hissed. "I just got her to agree to come out."

"sorry, I didn't know you were there." He said.

"no, its ok, its not as bad as before." She said, "anyways, I need to tell everyone something." Said Karma getting ready to say why she was crying.

"we know sweet heart, your pregnant, and we fine with it, we will help you in any way we can." Her mother said.

"*sniff* what, who said I was pregnant?" Karma said.

"Bodi." Said Nick.

"you told him, I might be pregnant!" she said to Darma, sounding angry while still crying.

"what no. It never once come up." She said waving her paw emphasizing she didn't. "actually, I don't think anyone knew about it outside of us. How did you figure it out?"

"he said he could read your behavioral, or something." Said Gideon said from the corner with a book.

"ok I'm back, oh hey there girls, you got that howl mess sorted out I'm guessing." Larma said handing the ice pack to Bodi.

"thanks." He said placing it on lag.

"what happened." Said Darma rushing over to Bodi.

"oh nothing, I just slipped on some water." He said. "but what happened with Karma?"

"oh, right." Karma said, "there's not going to be a weeding this weekend." She said starting to cry, "his plane is grounded for a few days, and there not letting him change FLYYYYTTT!" she said crying.

"aww. There there, will think of something, along with getting you a pregnancy test." Her mother said. Karma just nodded her head. "come on just go rest up for a well." She said walking Karma to her room.

"I know this is bad but thanks to this, I think my mom can actually make it." Said Nick. "so not all bad I guess." He said.

"what should we do?" asked Gideon mom.

"I think I have an idea." Bodi said. Everyone looks him, waiting to hear his idea, "oh, um, well, when someone was down because of something in the village, we would hold a fest and help then. I'm thinking we can do something like that with Karma." He said.

"yeah, yeah, YEAH!" yelled Skye clasping her paws, "we haven't done anything like that in a while."

"not a bad idea, I say, we go to that one restaurant with all the rats for the work staff. They know how to cook." Said Nick.

"yeah, yeah, lets go to that one, you said the last time you when, is was when I was still a kit." Gideon said.

"that's dose sound like a plain, and after if Karmas still feeling down, then we can go." Larma started. "shopping!" all the females said in the room.

All but Bodi ground, "if you think it will help." He said, not knowing why they ground.

"if that doesn't have help then nothing will." Said Darma.

"if you say so, then am all for it." He said.

"they must be dating." Whispered Gideon, "I'm ten, and I don't want to go shopping with females."

"yeah, no more doubting it." Nick whispered back.

 **Can you guys believe it has been a year now and I'm still not done, I bet if instead of switching between this and Zootopia fic I could have been done. Oh well, and hey, I say it has been a year, which means its my birthday again! And this is my gift to everyone one of you, just because I'm nice that way.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Manticore**

 **Noun**

 **A legendary animal with the head of man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a dragon or scorpion.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

"focus, imagen the fire within the yarn bin, don't let it swallow the yarns." Bodi said siting outside the house under a tree meditating. "focus." He said.

"and give Nick 5 bucks from your wallet." Bodi heard a voice.

"hum?" he said opening one eye and seeing Nick in front of him, "you need something?" he asked.

"no, just letting you know that well be leaving in ten minutes to the restaurant." Nick said. "what are you doing?"

"trying to control my inner fire throw meditation, like my dad told me to do before coming here." Bodi said.

"Speaking of, what does he think about you staying with you girlfriend for a few days?" Nick asked.

"when I went over last time." Bodi said.

 **Flashback, a few days ago.**

Bodi was walking up the pass to his house, talking and chatting with some of his old friends. "are you here to run out the wolfs." One of then asked him.

"were not afraid of wolfs anymore." He said.

"when did that happen?"

"just a few weeks ago, why do you think some of them have their own shops here?"

"to lull us into a false sense of security so they can eat us later."

"um no." Bodi was surprised a sheep said that, "were friendly with them now, trust me." He said, "just give them a chance."

"well, because its from you, we will." Then they started to scatter right before his house.

"*knock knock* dad you home?" He said opening the door only to find a female wolf sitting at the table, "um?"

"oh, you must be Bodi, Khampa told me a lot about you. It was because of you that we wolf can now coexist with sheep now. I'm Charla, Riff and Skozz assigned me the honor of wolf ambassador here." She said sticking out her paw for Bodi to shack.

"oh, hum, hi. Its nice to meet you. Anyways, where is my dad?" he said shaking her paw.

"sorry, it took a while, Bodi was the one who always made the tea. So, your going to have to excuse me if they didn't come out right." Khampa said walking into the room. "oh, Bodi, welcome home, I wasn't expecting you." He said, placing the tray with the tea down to hug his son.

"I just came by to tell you a few things and get some clothe. But um, what's happing here?"

"oh. Me and Charla are discussing a few things, thanks to you, to getting the sheep to know that the wolf well not want to eat them anymore." He said.

"yes, and with what your father said about an upcoming festival coming soon, this would be a great time to sort out what happens with dispute that might come out." She said grabbing the tea and drinking some and cringe from it. "*cough* a good first attempt."

"it can't be that bad." He took a sip, "never mind." He said.

Charla got up, "why don't 'I' make the tea this time, just point me into the direction of the kitchen."

"I can't ask you to do that." He said.

"it fine, this way you and your son can talk." She said walking into the kitchen.

"she seams nice." Bodi said.

"yes, she doses. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"you remember how I can use the deadly mastiff paw through my guitar?"

"yes, that was something I would have never thought that was possible. Why? Is your fire spontaneously bursting out?"

"kind of, and I remember how you told me when you started training me, you told me about when you started, and that you couldn't control yours. How did you get it under control?"

"through meditation and discipline. I always visualized my fire burning in the yarn bin, and I have to make sure the fire dose not spread and keep it that way, for if it does, everything can be destroyed."

"is that how it has always been?"

"no, your grandfather always thought of three candles and he could only light the ones at the end, never the middle, never once worked for me." He said.

"at this point, I'll try anything." He said.

"was that everything?"

"no. Darma invited me to go with her to meet her family. Well for her to see then and me to see a new place." He said going upstairs, followed by his father.

"Darma, she's that fox girl in your band, right?"

"yeah that's her." He said pacing some of his clothe. Although Bodi could hear that his father was trying to go somewhere with this.

"oh, well…um, I think it time we had a 'talk'."

"sure…what about?" he said.

"well, um…you see, when a guy and a girl really like each other, there are a few things that happens when…" but he was interrupted.

"AAHH! No, nononon, no. that is not what's going on here. She's just s friend. She invited me, to show me another place that I might like. Nothing that deserves 'that' talk. Please." Bodi said.

"you have to understand, from where I'm standing, you and this Darma girl. Both of you are two heathy young adults, and staying so close…"

"nonononononono, not listening lalalalala." Bodi said covering his ears. When he saw that his father has stopped talking. "were friends, dad, nothings going to happen between us."

"but what if…"

"how's this, if something dose happen, I'll have that talk. Promise." Bodi said.

"ok, that'll do."

"teas, ready. I even made one for Bodi if he's staying." Charla yield up.

"well?" Khampa asked. Stopping at the stares.

"sure, the bus doesn't come by until tomorrow." He said following his father."

 **Present time.**

"Yeah, he fine with it." Bodi said closing his eyes.

"what about you mother?" Nick said, now lawing down next to the tree.

"she's." Nick looked over after he stopped. "no long with us. There was a problem when I was born." He said.

"oh. Sorry to hear, that. I wouldn't have asked, if I…"

"don't worry, about it. before she went, they say she said that she doesn't blame for what happed to her, and that she was sorry for me for having to grow up without her." He said. "they even say, it was like she knows it was going to happen long before I was born."

"she sounded like a great mother." Nick said, sound sincere.

"she sure did." He said rubbing his cap.

"hey you two, its time to." Larma yelled throw a window.

"were coming." They yelled back.

"oh, hey Bodi, I know talking about your mother may have been heard, and I know I didn't really ask for it, but thanks for telling me. You should tell Strings if you haven't already, and soon." Nick said.

"I already promised to tell her later." Bodi said.

"ok then. You know, I'm starting to like you. I think I'll call you…hum…why not the obvious for the time being, Rock Star." He said.

"wow, less then a full day, and you gave him a nick name." Darma said popping out of no ware.

"AAHH! Don't do that." Nick said.

"he said he's starting to like me." Bodi said not fazed by Darma's appearance.

"well considering its Nick, a starting to like, is pretty big." She said.

"I herd that." Nick said.

"come on you two, we have about to head out." She said.

"right behind you." They said while starting their long walk.

 **I don't know what I'm going to do about the next chapter, should I make them eat some fancy food or just ratatouille for all. And I know what your all thinking, but just wait.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Jabberwocky(jab-ber-wocky)**

 **Meaningless speech or writing.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**At ratatouille.**

"you guys go on ahead, with Bodi leg, we should be there when they call our party." Said Darma standing next to Bodi who was limping even more, because he slipped on the same spot as before.

"sorry, I'll be fine, just go on with out me." He said rubbing his feet when he's leaning on a fence for support." He said.

"if you say so, come everyone they might fill up, and then were going to have to wait." Said Skye. Walking to the building.

"if you want to go with then, I'm ok with that." Said Bodi to Darma. Trying to balance a bit more.

"no, its fine." She said putting his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"thanks." He said.

 **In ratatouille.**

"hello and welcome." Said a rat right at the door saw opening, "how ma…" he stopped the rat saw the group of foxes.

"evening, we are a group of, um? one, two, three, four…eleven." Skye said.

"um?" the rat was looking around. "I'm, sorry, but I only count nine." He said.

"we have to of them coming right now, there just outside, because one of them is injured." She said.

"oh, really?" he sounded skeptical about that and they could all see him thinking about how they might what use it as scam, or trying to get a petty meal.

Nick just happened to see the rat had a button, "yeas, we do have an injured party member. He and his girlfriend said that they they'll be here by the time you call us, knowing that it would take some time to set a table for us." He said.

"well, I'm sorry, we can't set a table for anyone how does not have their entire party with then, if you'd like we can have a table for nine." He said. By this point his pleasantness has all but disappeared.

"no, like we said, a table for eleven." Nick said with an air of confidence about what he said.

"and like I said, you have a party of nine, and that's all we can do, and even if your whole party was here, we can only legally sit up to ten." He said, getting aggressive.

It was a good thing Nick could see Bodi and Darma from where he was standing, "now, now. No need to get upset, 'we' know when were not wanted. Come on everyone, he made up his mind." Nick said walking to the door just as Bodi and Darma.

before the rat could say anything. "is our table ready?" asked Darma.

"nope, there not going to serve us." Nick said said. The rat finally got a good look at Bodi and Darma. "said they can sit our party because of our size."

"well, hold on now." Said the rat, getting everyone's attention. "that's really just a guideline, I mean what is one more mammal really?" he said.

"really, you'd do that for us." Asked Bodi.

"sure, one more couldn't hurt." He said. "just take a sit, will call you when the tables ready." He said jumping down and ran to a different.

"what was that all about?" asked Darma helping Bodi sit down.

"he was about to ask us leave because we wouldn't stand down on how many we wanted for are our party. And let's not forget that were foxes, he even stopped mid greeting after seeing us." Nick said.

"can't say that wasn't expected just a little." Said Trish.

"what made him change his mind?" asked Bodi.

"he had a button from your concert, so I'm guessing he a fan."

"how do you know it was our button?" asked Darma.

"it had your place holder name on it, and I know that because it was in the papers, 'Scattergoods'." He said. "if it wasn't for that fact, he would have said something else so we wouldn't be able to eat here."

"I hate to say this, but the way he was looking at us, it sounded that he would have." Said Skye.

"I am sorry for the wait. Please come this way." That ran said walking along.

"you hear him, lets go." Said Bodi getting up, then leaning on to Darma.

 **When they go to their booth.**

"a waiter will come be with you shortly. Enjoy." He said walking away.

"um?" he said looking around to see what everyone else was doing because he didn't know what do because it was his first time in a restaurant. Darma nudged him, he looked to see her reading the pamphlet that was on the table when they got there. "oh." He said opening it, "hum?" he said reading it over, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw everyone wasn't reading it. "why aren't you guys reading it?"

"we know what we want." Said Gergory.

"really? What?"

"the name of the restaurant." Linda said.

"that's how the first restaurant got its name over in Paris." Gerry said.

"I was thinking about getting a chicken burger, but considering I eat almost nothing but noodles, I guess I can go for something a bit more nourishes." Darma said.

"Darma." Her mother said.

"what, ever since I left to find my band so I can get discovered, there has been little time for me to cook a meal. But now…" she started.

"now she has Bodi to cook for her." Interrupted Nick, making Darma to blush, while bringing everyone to laugh, even brought Karma to chuckle a little.

Bodi didn't pay attention, "tomato, zucchini, yellow zucchini, eggplant, onion, billpayers, and garlic? Isn't a lot of this stuff deadly for us to eat?" Bodi said looking at the ingredients of ratatouille.

"almost all, but there are different ingredients then just these to make ratatouille." Said Skye.

"hum." He said and looked down, "well I'm thinking I'll get these mozzarella sticks, with some jalapeño nacho chips. What is jalapeño?"

Darma was about to explain, "don't worry about it, you'll get a kick out of it." Said Nick beating Darma.

"well if you say so." He said.

Then came a female bear. "hello, my names Kate, and I will be your server." She said while glaring at them.

"I thought you said the workers were all rats?" Bodi asked everyone.

"no, that just the cook staff, we do need someone to pass out the food, I mean it was just rats then it would take a while." Said Kate, "anyways, what can I get you all to start."

 **I think I'll leave it off here and start up in the mall, I just couldn't do that much, oh well. Not my best, and sorry, I wanted this out last week, but I couldn't finish it.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Benevolent (be-nev-o-lent)**

 **Adjective**

 **Kind and generous: organized to do good thing for other people**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting off a bus.**

"so, this is a mall?" Bodi said seeing the building in front of him.

"yeah, this place has everything, from a lot of different brand." Nick said.

"cool." He was about to walk in.

"slow your roll." Darma said grabbing his arm. "you have to be careful, there are some people how will see you as an easy target to sell you useless items."

"yeah, with how easily you are amused and your innocent of the world. You really shouldn't be left alon while were here." Nick said. "hopefully seeing us with you, they'll leave you alon."

"well, now that's that s out of the way, I think it time to go shopping." Larma said.

"yeah!" the lades said, "yeah." Karma quietly said.

 **Half an hour later.**

All the girls were laughing, "hey look at that one!" said Karma.

"oh, that a cute black dress." Said Larma.

"you sure, it looks whiter to me." Darma said seeing the same dress.

While the girls were talking all guys were carrying all the bags. "and why are we the one s holding all the bags?" asked Bodi.

"because that's how it works." Said Nick. "the lady's shop. The guys carry. Get use to it, this is how it will be every time you and Darma go shopping."

"well, it not all bad. I mean look at them." Bodi said. They looked and the girls all smiling and laughing. "I mean sure, being the one to have to carry everything is an inconvenient, but if their happy, isn't it worth it in the end." He said.

"you know son, it seems you know more about relationship then we do." D dad said, "actually, how many relationships did you have before my Daughter?" he asked.

"if I have to honest, I guess, noun really." Bodi said scratching the side of his face. "not that many females up at snow mountain that caught my eye, them being sheep wasn't even a problem."

"so how do you know so much about relationships?" asked G dad.

"isn't like have a best friend you want to spend more time then everyone else, and wanting to always seeing them happy from the information you have about them., without burning yourself out and the other way around?" he said.

"I guess that is the most basic idea of a relationship." Said Nick. "of cores there is a bit more to it, but you know what your doing." Nick then looked ahead and saw the girls in front of a store. "so, what are you going to do about this?"

"hum?" he said looking ahead. "eeee." He said seeing what the store was selling-lady's underwire.

"hurry up boys!" they yelled.

"um, I think I'll stay out here." Bodi said. The guys looked at him.

"you sure?" asked Darma.

"yeah, I'd feel better straying out here." He said stepping away from.

"I think I'll stay out here too, don't want don't want rock star to feel lonely." Nick said.

"yeah, and I want to get to know more about, snow mountain." Gideon said.

"don't want to leave the boys by them self."

"yeah, can't leave them alone by themselves."

"find, you males can stay out here." Said Skye. The vixens all left.

"great thinking buddy." Said Nick.

"I've always hated going into that place, the perfume in there smells horrible." Gideon said.

"everyone in there always gave me dirty stares, and not because I'm a fox." G dad

"oh, don't I know how you feel." D dad said. "way did you want to stay out here."

"well, back in my village, there's this one day in the year where all the sheep get shaved. males and females, and they always do it naked. And I was getting my fur cut that's day and forgot about it, and I saw everything, while I saw still young." He said turning red. "even after a few days later, even with their clothe on I could still see what was under there, it was years before I forgot it, and I don't was to think that way about Darma. Like we said, were still new to in ore" He said.

"yeah, that not until later." Nick joked. D dad gave him a glare. "oh, come in, you know its going to happen someday, whether or not you like." He said.

"can we talk about something else?" asked Bodi sensing thing were getting awkward.

"sure, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know that normal r could ratatouille harmful to us. Didn't you say you didn't know anything about foxes until you meet cousin Darma?" asked Gideon.

"well, I may not know that much about foxes, but I do know a small amount of biology. I do know from foxes apereas that you guys must be somewhat related to me, so if something is harmful to me, then doesn't that mean it could be harmful to as well?" Bodi said.

"you think, so you don't know if we are related?" Bodi shock his head. "well, we are. How much do you know about the world?" asked G dad.

Bodi just shrugged, "my village is a pretty cut off from everything. I only really wanted to leave when a radio fell from the sky, which I didn't know it was call that when I found it. I had to walk for hours to get to the bus stop to get to the city to find rock and roll park. And when I got to the city, I was so amazed too." He said.

"yeah, we should really not leave him alone after all." Said Gideon.

 **With the girls.**

"so, how are you felling?" asked Darma.

"good." Said Karma.

"so, you're not to down about the wedding?" asked Larma. And should you really be considering get that?"

"yeah, I'm fin. Everything you guys have been doing really have helped." She said, "and yes I am, why?"

"well, considering that you might be…" she gestured to her stomach, "it seems a little inappropriate. Don't you think?"

Karma pointed over to the other group. "oh, that's so scandals." G mom "oh really, I think this one would be a bit more." D mom "oh lades, what are you talking about." Skye said coming out of the changing room. "aunt Skye!"

"just as long as you know when to use it, I think its ok to get it." Karma said. "but you know, I think Bodi might like to see you in this." Karma said.

"WHAT, NONONONONO!" Darma said with her white fur turning the same shade as the rest of her face.

"oh, come on, you get this and I'll be very happy." Karma said.

Darma snatched the ensemble out of her paws. "me and Bodi are not at that part in our relationship, the less amount of close he's seen me in was when I was taking out off me swatter." She said blushing redder then before.

"oh, come on, I say you should get it. One day you will need it and then you can remember you got it really early in your relationship." Said Larma grabbing it and examining it.

"ok look, I will buy this, to make you stop talking." She said. Karma and Larma both laughed as she walked away.

"how long do you think its going to take before she uses it." Asked Karma.

"I think Darma has to be honest with Bodi first." Said Larma, "what do you think about this one?" she asked.

 **And I think that's a great place to stop. I feel like I'm slowing down when it come to making fanfic now. I really want to push out as many chapters as I can from this and Zootopia before I have to go back to classes.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	12. chapter 12

**Well it's been a while, and hope this is just as good as the rest.**

They have been shopping for another half hour before taking a breather, "are you sure you don't want to do any more shopping?" Asked Nick. Looking around seeing every boy has some big bag at their feet.

"come on Nick, you can't keep complaining and it not that much." said Darma.

"we're all going to have sore arms tomorrow. Right Rock Star." Nick said, then looked to he had his eyes closed like earlier.

Bodi opened his eyes to see everyone was looking at him, "I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked.

"Nick's complaining how you guys will have sore muscles tomorrow. And he confirming it with you." Darma said.

"oh well…my training was a lot harder than his. By at least three times." He said. "this is just like a warm-up for me." He said.

"really?" Larma asked skeptical.

"I did have to be the next guardian for my village, even if I never wanted to." He said. "but enough about that, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We've done everything we came out for unless you have something else in mind." Asked Skye.

"hum?" Bodi said thinking. "nope nothing." He said.

"You sure, they just added a musician shop on the other side of the mall, don't either of you want to see it?" asked Larma.

"I just got here, I didn't know there was a shop here, I'm running low on my bass strings." Darma said grabbing her bag she didn't want Dodi to hold and started running.

"what is it and running today." Bodi said grabbing everything he could and started to limp run after here.

"Hey wait up for the rest of us." Gerry said, grabbing his bags and then chased after them.

"don't forget about us." Everyone else started to catch up with them.

"this isn't going to help with the sore arms at all!" Nick yelled as they were chasing after them.

 **After doing some running.**

Bodi has caught up with Darma after she slowed down and let him catch up because of his leg, but so when they got to the store, so did everyone else.

"here, hold this for me." Darma said passing her bag to Karma. "and don't you dare do anything with it." She said.

"you can count on me." she said.

"you know I kind of want to see what this place has, you guys don't mind looking after these do you." Bodi said.

"no, go on, its fine." Gerry said.

"cool thanks." He said and walking in with Darma.

"You coming, or are you going to look around." Darma said.

"I'll just look around." He said and walked away from Darma to look around. Bodi walked around the store and saw servile instrument all over the place, he then stopped in front of a glass case which was also the register, (but he didn't know that's.) he saw some guitar picks in a jar for a few cents, he looked inside and saw a few things but were price much higher.

"can I help you Pochi." Asked a cashier that was now standing there, scaring Bodi into losing his balance and landing on his rear, which got a chuckle for the capybara.

"Oh, you scared me." He said, "hi, names Bodi." He said stretching out his paw.

"Casandra, but my friends call me Cassy." She said accepting his paw. "so, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well I was just looking around, then I just looking here and saw that this pick it $500 dollars, but these." He pointed to the pick jar, "are like nothing.

"oh well you see, this is not a pick you want to be using, this is a very special pick for that special someone." She said pulling it out from the deploy, "I mean, sure you could use it as a normal pick, but." She then pulls the pick that was attached to a chain, from its box it was in, and just stretched it out around her neck, "I think it would look better around the neck of a lady than in the paws, or claws on stage. Wouldn't you agree." She said.

"well I can't argue that it would look better around someone's neck, but why so much?" he asked.

"this is made from platinum, and if you want we can even engrave it with the name of whoever you want. Free of charge." She said.

"wow." He said looking at it a little more, then he looked from the corner of his eye at Darma and imagined how it would look on her.

"Oh, I see." He hears Cassy say. But there was some disdain in it. "you really shouldn't associate yourself with their kind, trust me, it starts off fine, but then once they got something they want they leave." He then heard her put back the neckless pick into the box and into the display case.

"well, I'm sorry but you wrong. And you shouldn't judge others just because of what they are. I was raised to hate wolves because they wanted to eat the sheep form my village. And after meeting with some, I was starting to understand, but after beating the wolves, some of them were really nice, nicer than what I was raised to believe. And after hearing some story's, and what you just say, I think I see what they were saying, and why they were giving me such a hard time." He said. He then saw Darma coming up to him with several bags.

"Hey sorry I took so long. But um…do you know how to restring a guitar?" she asked. Bodi just looked at her. "ok, never mind, did you at least bring some extra string with you?" Bodi's exasperation didn't change. "ok never mind again, I didn't know which one fits your so I grabbed a few for you just in case." She said.

"Oh um, thank you Darma that's really considerate of you." He said.

"well, someone has to look out for you." She said with a smile, just ease please." Darma said handing her the items.

"yeah, ok." She said typing them in, "$40.75"

"ok, that's not too bad. Slightly cheaper than I thought." She said grabbing some money. She was counting it and cursed under her breath. "I know I shouldn't have bought 'that'." She said under her breath as well. "Bodi do you have $20?" the cashier smiled at that knowing she was right about foxes.

"no, sorry. All I have it this." Bodi said pulling out a credit card.

"since when did you get a credit card?" Darma asked.

"Mr. Scattergood gave it to me before I left, and said, 'now listen up, I'm giving you this card to you to use. Only use it in case it is an emergency, or you're doing something special with Darma.'" He said in his best scattergood impersonation.

"wait, Scattergood?" asked the Cassy. Bodi and Darma nodded. "As in 'Angus Scattergood'." They just nodded again. "how do you know him?!" she almost screamed.

"he's helping us run our band until we get a good footing on how to run ourselves." Darma explained. "I mean sure we just started but I can tell he's going to give us hell for a long time. More so than anyone else that would help us."

Bodi handed Cassy the card which she swiped the card and got then an imprint of it. Handing a paper and pen to him. "um?" he said. He looked to Darma. He acted out a singing moshing and way, to say sing it like what he did after their first concert. "oh!" he said handing it back.

"thank you for your patronage." She said still not knowing what going on and just going throw the motions.

"buy Casandra." Bodi said as he was leaving.

"you know her name." said Darma.

"We were talking before you walked up." He said.

 **After meeting up and going back home.**

"thanks everybody. I really appreciate what you did for me." Karma said smile a real smile like form earlier that morning.

"you really want to thank someone, you could thank someone, you should thank Rock star over there. It was all his idea.

"really?" she said looking over at Bodi.

"well, not everything." He said. "just a nice meal, and something you might like. They thought of the restaurant and the mall."

"well still thanks for thinking of me." She said walking up to Bodi and gave him a quick kiss on the check. Bodi blushed from it, but he felt nothing compared to Darma's this morning. "Darma's really lucky she has found you."

"no problem." He said. "so, what are we going to do now, we still have a while before the days over?" he looked out the window.

"well, I'm going to try and get a hold of Dereck, and try and see around when he might…" she was interrupted by her mother.

"oh no you don't, don't forget about this." She said holding up a small box.

"MOM!" Karma ran and snacked it. "Not in front of everyone." She said blushing.

"go on you, go, go." Her mom shooed her to the bathroom.

"anyways. I'd like to string my bass before something happens. Don't want it to snap during a concert now. Come on Bodi you're going to have to learn how to do it yourself."

"right. I'm right behind you." He said following her.

"and don't think we're not going to talk about what just happen." She said so only Bodi could hear.

 **Well, there you have it. I know I been gone for so long, but I hope I didn't lose that many of you. I'll be trying to post like how I use to, but I'm not sure. I'm not giving up on the story, I will finish this if it's the last thing I do. Happy end the year everyone, see you next year.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Incunabula**

 **Noun**

 **The earliest stages or first traces of anything.**

 **Well that's it for me. Until next time, Red Omega out, Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I really like this spot." Bodi said, taking a set under the tree.

"yeah, this was my favorite spot every time I came here." He said taking a set right next to him.

"so how do you restring a…" he was interrupted.

"what was that earlier." She said sounding mad.

"about what?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"you letting my sister kiss you on the check." She said.

"Oh, that. Um…I have no idea, she just did that. I thought she was just going to hug me, and why are you getting so mad?"

"um…" she started to blush, "no reason, just don't want them finding out the truth about us." She said.

"and one kiss is going to ruin it?"

"It could have."

"well, I'll try to avoid it from now on. Now can we get back to restring." He said holding his guitar.

"right, so first you losing the string here." She said on her bass. Bodi did as she said. "now you'll grab and pull it out from the peg." She shows. Bodi did it again. "now when you see this little bit." She pointed to a string, "just pull it on throw." She did as she said. Bodi copied. "and now you're ready for a new string." She grabbed a new peace, "now the hole you pulled it from is the same hole you have to lop it throw." She said doing it as she went, but when she looked up she saw Bodi trying to put it in backwards. "no, the other way." She grabbed his paw and flipped It around and lopped it. "now just lop it in the how, but don't make it tight, give it some slack, like this." She said making it lose. "and don't worry, you'll need it lose." She said. "then just tighten it, when you start hearing a pitch, stop. Then just stretch the whole string from one end to the other." She was saying, "then just finishing tightening it, and snip off what's left." She grabbed a snipper from her case, and cut off the extra. "and there, done."

"so, I just…and then… there!" he said and showing his work.

"not bad, great work for your first time." She said.

"well, I had a great teacher." He said.

"let's work on the others now." She said losing another string.

"Hey, can you tell me some story's?" Bodi said.

"Wasn't it your turn?"

"no, I mean stories about times others treated you differently." He said.

"why."

"Casandra, the one from the store. She said you're only going out with me, because you want something and then leave once you get it, and Gideon said 'I'd throw you under the bus.' Whatever that means, I just want to know why everyone says that." He said.

"there not pleasant story's." She said.

"I don't care, I want to know hear how others treat you and your family, all because your foxes." He said stopping what he was doing.

"but, why."

"your family was suspicious of me, and others just don't want you around. Because of how I grow up, I don't know why. I'm grateful for that because I don't know if I would have approached you knowing anything about foxes. So, I just want to know what others are like towards you, to understand you more. Please."

"well…"

 **Meanwhile in the house.**

"what do you think their talking about?" asked Larma looking the window at Bodi and Darma.

"it looks like something serious." Nick said. Sitting far away but still able to see them.

"how can you tell?" Karma asked sitting right next to Nick playing cards.

"she moving at a snail's pace now restringing her bass, I'm guessing she's to focus on what she's talking about." Nick said.

"Oh, you're right. I once saw her talking but she strung her bass with a steady hand, but now." Karma said.

"I hope it's nothing to series." Larma said.

"well, whatever they're talking about, let's just hope she doesn't start crying. My arms can't stand another mall trip." Nick said.

"she's with Bodi, she should be fine, if that happens." Karma said, "and boom, did it." She said showing her cards.

"not bad, but this is better." Nick said.

"AAAWWW!"

 **Back outside**

"they called the cop in us just because we 'looked' like someone 'who might' steal, and then they kicked us out without letting us pay for the things we wanted to buy. And then when there was a robbery a week later. We were all arrested not an hour after it was announced, we spent the night until they realized it was a teen wolf." Darma said, "and it wasn't just us, every fox within 3 miles were there." She said that last part with spite in it. "it was just because were foxes did they do it, when they did release us, they didn't even say anything, they just said, 'get out' and nothing more." Bodi saw Darma's paw was shaking, "and I could tell they really wanted us to have done it." She went for here snippers, but before she could lift it. Bodi's paw landed on hers.

"if you want to stop." He said squeezing her paw.

"Yeah, thanks. I just really hate what others treated me and other foxes. It's gone so far that I actually wish I was born as something else." She said whipping a tear from her eye she didn't know she had. "enough about me, it's your turn for a story." She said regaining a smile.

"sure, and what do you want to…" Darma grabbed his hood.

"what do you think." she said pretending to wear it.

Bodi smiled sadly, knowing this won't end well. He just put his paw out asking for his hat. When Darma handed him it, Bodi pulled out a folded piece of paper from a hidden pocket. "read this."

Darma opened it. "'hello Bodi, by the time you are reading this, I am more than long and gone. You are more than old to be wounding why you are the only one in this village without a mother. I what you to know, that when your older and find out the truth, it was not your fault. I am sorry I will not be there and watch you grow up. Never be there and help you with whatever you need. And never see the girl you take as a mate-dog or sheep, male or female. All you have to know, I may not be with you, but, I did, and will always love.'" Darma read, she looked up at Bodi.

"she knows that having me, she wouldn't have long. So before having me, she was just as bad at making clothe for me, but she wanted to make me something, so I always have something of her. But I should add, she went a little crazy when making them, I have one that can go over not just my bed, but two more. That's why I wear them." He said rubbing his thumb over the hood. He looked at Darma and saw streams of tears going down her face. "hey…" Darma launched herself at him. Luckily Bodi picked and placed their guitar to the side beside before this.

"how are you not more upset about that." She said.

"I never know her, all I know is that I love her. She was the one who brought me into this world at the cost of her own. I'll never be able to tell her how much that means. She would want me to smile and live my life. And that's what I'm doing. I'm living, for her." He said accepting the hug and slowly rub her back. "it's starting to get dark out here. I think we should head in."

"just a little longer." She said enjoying the feeling.

"sure, take as long as you need." He said.

 **Half an hour later.**

"ok, I think I'm good now." Darma finally said.

"you sure?"

Darma got up from Bodi and dusted herself off. "I'm, sure. Sorry you had to see me like this. It was just a lot to take in, from me reliving, to finding out. It was just a lot to take in."

"it fine, just as long as you got it all out. It's never a good idea to bottle it up for so long." He said putting his guitar away.

"Yeah, your right. Thank you." She said grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, this one was a genuine kiss too, not like the one from this morning, and Bodi actually felt it. "let's pack up and head in."

Bodi was a little stunned but got over pretty fast, "yeah, lets." He said with a smile.

 **Stepping back into the House.**

"Oh good, you two are back, I was just about to start dinner." Trisha said seeing the two back in the house.

Darma didn't say anything, when she saw her mother, she just walked up to her and hugged her, "I love you mom." Was all she said.

 **And I think I'll leave it off there. Sorry it wasn't up last week, I was busy. And I almost didn't finish this chapter on time, but I did it. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Substantive (sub-stan-tive)**

 **Broadly : a word or word of group functioning syntactically as a noun**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry, I was focusing on passing English class, but know that I'm done with classes, I should have more time to make fics. Pease enjoy.**

 **The next morning.**

Bodi was starting to wake up. The sun was filling the room. "oh, morning." He said getting up and stretching. "just a little…*pop* there we go." He twisted and about to take a step, "aahh!" he said tripping over something.

"what, what, what." Gideon said from the floor.

"Gideon? What are you doing?" Bodi said getting up.

"when a fox really sleeps, we start to snore. Nick was really sleeping." Gideon started to rub his eyes. "I didn't want to disturb anyone else with this, so I just come here."

"why didn't you sleep on that couch?" Bodi said pointing to the one perfect for him instead of the floor.

Gideon blushed. "I don't like sleeping by myself when we visit here. I don't know what it is about this place." He said.

"if you say so. Will you be ok by yourself? I need to change"

"yes, of course." he huffed while taking a sitting.

As Bodi was walking to the bathroom he ran into Skye. "oh, Good morning Skye, how are things going." he said.

"Good morning to you too, Bodi. I'm doing just fine, just a small cough since I wake up this morning." she said coughing after saying that.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." he said

"oh no, it's fine. Just need to take some medicine and I should be fine, but I can't make breakfast today."

"well if you want, I can do it, and maybe Gideon wants to." he said.

"Oh, that would be a great idea, I'll go ask them right now. You should change while you can." she said and walked away. "just head to the kitchen when you're done."

"thank you." he had. He walked to the bathroom; he didn't hear the shower was turned on. As he opened the door, he caught the back of a fox. He stood there stunned for a second until Darma's face turned and looked at him. He then snapped out of it and backed up and closed the door. "sorry about that!" he said.

"Um, it's ok. I should have locked the door." she said sounding embarrassed.

"I didn't see anything if that helps."

"it actually does." she said.

"I'm just going to say out here until you're done. Take your time." he said.

"thanks."

 **5 minutes later.**

The door opened and Darma was wearing nearly the same thing she wore yesterday, "sorry, my fur didn't want to dry right." she said.

"no, it's fine. I just need to change." he said looking anywhere that wasn't Darma's face.

"Hey, look at me." Bodi still didn't, "I said look at me." she grabbed his snout and forced him to look at her. When his eyes landed on hers, "I know it was an accident and that you wouldn't do it on purpose. So, can we forget it happened? Please." she said with such a soft and sweet voice Bodi forgot what he was doing, but his mind helped him.

"of course." Darma smiled a kissed the side of his face.

"thank you." She said and walking away.

Bodi stud there stunted for a second but snapped out and walked into the bathroom. "why do I feel so weird?" he asked himself. "I should do as Darma said, I should just forget." He said, but then her bare backside flashed into his head. "it's not going to be easy." He said.

 **After changing and meeting up in the kitchen with Gideon.**

"ok, so what do you think we should make?" Bodi asked.

"well, I did like the pancakes yesterday, so can we make them?"

"sure thing, nothing speaks morning like pancakes. Besides cereal, I guess."

"great, I'll turn on the stove." He said.

"no, wait." Bodi said. "let's make the batter."

"but why can we turn on the stove first?" Gideon asked.

"trust me, this way is better." He said gathering the ingredient. And mixing them together and giving him a bowl, "now just mix it until its runny." He said making a bowl for himself.

They were like this for a while, "hey, what do you see in Darma?" asked Gideon from out of no ware.

"that came out of no ware. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"well, all you said last time was, she never gave you a resin to not trust her, but what else?"

"well…I guess you can say she was someone who was there just as I was at my lowest and was trying to cheer me up. First was when I was trying to get in her band, I lost but she still came to me. Of cause the second time we meet, I told her and our friend, I was hanging out with Mr. Scattergood. and after I ran off because he wasn't where I left him, I think she called me crazy, I don't know because I was running around. The last time was right after I wrote the song with Mr. Scattergood, but he took all the credit for it, and I was at my lowest, but she still tried anyways. She's special to me, sure, we started off weird, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else." He said as he pulled out the whisk to test the batter. Gideon doing the same thing.

Unknown to them, the Arma sisters were right around the corner, Darma was having a hard from blushing.

"what did you call him?" asked Karma.

"I said…I said he was cute. Dilutional, but cute." She said. Karma and Larma her smug looks, Darma looked at them, "no, stop it." She said, then they heard Bodi and Gideon talking again.

"so, you don't care what she is, and what others might say about you because you're with her?" Gideon said.

"no, I really don't care. what we do has nothing to do with anyone else but us. She is someone very special to me, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protector her." He said, with a smile. "oh, this looks good." He said, and was Gideon do the same thing, "and it looks like yours is too." He said placing down the bowl, "and now we can turn on the stove." He said walking to it.

"but why now?"

"while it gets hot, the batter will get fluffy to make pancakes fluffier." He said. They just sat there for a moment, until Gideon asked.

"what is it that you find so special about Darma?" he asked.

"why do you ask, is this about the bunny girl from the other day?" he asked.

"it's not like that!" he yelled, he calmed down a little, "why is it that you don't care about her being a fox. Everyone else treats us like dirt, but you don't see us like that. When we went to the restaurant, they were about to throw us out until they saw you."

"well maybe they had a fox trick them once and it been with them because they never meet a nice fox to show them that there wrong." Bodi said.

"it didn't help cousin Nick when he tried to make friends. They just labeled him a threat and ran him off." He said.

Bodi then poured some of the batter onto the stove top, "did he ever go bad and try and defend himself." Gideon didn't say anything, "I'm not saying I know anything about how you guys are treated, but yesterday I was talking to someone who saw doing everything to get me to see that all foxes are nothing but trouble. I think I get what they're saying, once they are labile that what they are, they fall into that label so that the only kind of foxes they meet, but if you really want to change how others see you, maybe you should try and be nice, no matter how much others treat you, if they want to be mean to you because of what you are, that fine, just be you and you will show others that their wrong." He said. "just don't be afraid to show who you really are." He said, "and if you like a bunny, then that's fine too." Gideon was giving him a look, "I said if." He said. He then flipped over the pancakes. "what do you think?"

"it good, not too dark, and not to light." He said, "can I flip the other ones?" Gideon asked.

"sure, just keep watch until you see the bubbles." He said pointing to the one rising up, "when they stop, you can flip. And for the one, I just flipped wait for it to rise then lowers down."

"got it. Is this what you did back home before everything?"

"not really. I hardly got the opportunity to do so. I manly gathered everyone for their shift at the gate and train my mastiff fist. And when I wasn't doing that, I was playing with the instruments in the forbidden chamber with a stick. I know now it sounded horrible, but it's what I did for a lot of the time." He said watching Gideon flipping the pancakes.

"do you think you made the right chose?"

"if you are talking about me and Darma, yes. if you're talking about following my dream, kind of, yes, I love doing what I do, but it almost destroyed my village. But I still enjoy it." He said and collected the pancakes that were done.

"thank you." Gideon said, Bodi looked at him, "you talk to me like I'm just anybody, and not like someone you want nothing to do with."

"well, I know you were mean, but only because you thought I was like everyone else, but I know you a nice mammal inside. You just have to let everything else see it for them self." He said.

Gideon and Bodi just continued to talk and finished making the pancakes. Darma was just smiling while having her back to the wall, "you sure you don't want to share the date." Asked karma.

"hum, what. Yes, I'm sure. We're still getting to know each other." She said.

"well, let's go and eat, I'm starving." Karma patted her stomach.

"eating for two will do that to you." Larma stated.

 **Again, I am so sorry this I didn't post anything for so long, So, now that I'm done, I should be good to post some fic until next semester starts.**

 **World of the day**

 **Nuance (nu-ance)**

 **Noun**

 **A vert small difference in color, tone, meaning, etc.**

 **That's it for now, until next time. Red Omega out, peace!**


End file.
